


A Dance

by commander_cullywully



Series: Cullen x Gwyn DA-Verse [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_cullywully/pseuds/commander_cullywully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen walks in on Gwyn Trevelyan receiving dancing lessons with Vivienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

Cullen could practically hear the music radiating from the war room as he walked the halls. Raising an eyebrow, he entered Josephine's office only to hear a shriek from the war room

"NO! My dear, you keep trying to lead! Let Dorian take the lead and remember- chin up and back straight!"

Vivienne. Cullen peeked into the small room to see the table pushed against the wall and Gwyn standing with Dorian, her arms crossed.

"I need a break," she muttered.

"No time!" Josephine sighed, looking down at her notes. "The time for Empress Celene's ball is coming and you need to perfect this. If one thing seems off to the party goers, you'll never gain support for Inquisition."

"I...five minutes?"

"Try it one more time, dear," Vivienne asked, offering a small smile. Biting her lip, Gwyn returned to position. Dorian placed a hand on her waist, taking her hand in his other. When they began to move, Gwyn shifted awkwardly on her feet and her gaze remained on every move they made.

"Chin up, eyes forward. And smile- you're having fun, remember?" Vivienne called out. She moved back a step to perform a slow turn only for Dorian to suck in a breath when Gwyn stepped on his toes. Immediately Gwyn frowned and stepped back.

"I can't get this. I'm done," she shouted. She slumped into a chair resting near a window. Cullen considered approaching her only to ball his hands into a fist. They had promised each other they'd keep their relationship relatively quiet for the time being. Instead, he offered a small smile in her direction, then a curt nod towards Josephine.

"Fine. Take a few minutes," Josephine sighed. Vivienne approached Gwyn while Varric and Sera suddenly burst into stifled laughter.

"Drink up, Varric," Sera smirked, bouncing with glee as she crossed her legs. Cullen was trying to ignore the fact she was sitting on a table, her muddy shoes resting on the intricately carved wood.

"You said it would take five minutes of stepping on Dorian's toes before she gave up," Varric grunted.

"Surely that was long enough," Sera argued.

"I think you overestimated Ponytail," Varric grinned.

"What's going on?" Cullen asked, raising his brow.

"We've taken to playing a drinking game based on how many times Gwynnie steps on Dorian’s toes. And, of course how long she lasts before she bursts in to flames from Vivi," Sera grinned. Her legs swung happily as she wiggled on the table with glee. "Now, drink." Varric rolled his eyes as Dorian slowly approached them.

"She goes for the same spot on the same foot every time, I swear to you," he muttered.

"She's not that bad," Cullen murmured, only to be met with Dorian's icy stare. "Is she?"

  


Before Dorian could answer, Vivienne was clapping lightly.

"Come along now, there's work to be done." She laughed nervously as Gwyn remained in her seat. "C'mon, darling, it wasn't that terrible. Honestly, keep your chin up," she sighed. Dorian settled into a nearby chair and shook his head.

"I think I'd like to keep my feet, thank you very much." He adjusted his legs to massage the foot Gwyn had just trod on moments ago.

"Bet she'll yell at Vivi?" Sera whispered to Varric, grinning.

"That's enough," Cullen murmured as he watched Gwyn turn her face back to the window. Without even seeing her face, he knew she was hiding the heat rising to her cheeks. He clenched his fist once more, willing himself to remain where he stood. She was running her fingers through her hair, pulling the long locks over her shoulder and tying it off before glancing finally glancing back at him. Her lips pursed, her face reddened, the most she could offer was a wilted smile. The corner of her lips twitching as wisps of her bangs framed her face. He offered a small smile in return, keeping his expression reserved as he found himself admiring the way she never seemed to have to try to look beautiful. She just was, imperfections and all. Vivienne glanced between the two, her eyebrow raising in curiosity as the two shared a smile.

"Commander Cullen- perhaps you would be willing to give Dorian a break and assist the Inquisitor in preparing for the ball?” Vivienne's voice disrupted any thoughts Cullen previously had. A warm smile spread across her face and Cullen searched for any excuse at the top of his head. Paperwork. Training. Finally, he shook his head politely.

"I couldn't possibly. My apologies, Vivienne, but I'm hardly-"

"Nonsense!" Vivienne glanced between Cullen and Gwyn, a small smirk growing on the corner of her lips. Cullen wanted nothing more than to wipe the smile off her face, instead he found himself glancing over at Gwyn. “Come now, dear,” Vivienne called, waving her forward. Gwyn awkwardly shuffled to the center of the room, her eyes darting from the floor back to Cullen. “Right. Place your hand on the small of her back, Cullen. Yes. This isn’t one of those taverns Varric frequents.”

“Let’s face it, Iron Lady, it’d be much more interesting if it were,” Varric chuckled. Vivienne cast a stern look in his direction only to return her attention to the couple.

“Alright. Gwyn—eyes forward, back straight, and remember to _smile_.” Gwyn glanced up at Cullen, feeling strange to be so close to him in front of everyone. His hands were gentle, as if he would break them if he squeezed too hard. His fingertips calloused as they interlocked with hers. She glanced down briefly, her bangs falling in front of her eyes as a small smile grew across her lips. The two began moving slowly. There was an awkwardness in their movement as Gwyn casually glanced down to check her feet.

“You don’t have to do this, Cullen,” she whispered, leaning in so only he could hear. Cullen glanced over at Vivienne, who happened to be studying them closely.

“I hardly had much choice in the matter, did I?” He chuckled only to see Gwyn’s face fall slightly. “Though, the company is much more preferable than copious amounts of paperwork or sweaty soldiers.” He leaned close, his lips nearing hers.

“I…” She body tensed as she glanced over at their chaperone. One of her hands wrapped around his neck, her small fingers brushed against the bare skin there. Heat pooled in his stomach as her body relaxed, her lips twitching into a nervous smile that he had come to fall in love months ago when he first saw it. It was a fraction of a second, but it felt like a lifetime. She eyed his scar, thinking of pressing her lips against it. She felt the hand on the small of her back slowly move to her hip, his fingertips lightly dancing across the blue material she wore. Her stomach knotted as she glanced over at the spectators, then back at him. His amber eyes studied her as if there were no others. But it was that infernal smirk he was giving her that caused her to falter and step on his foot.

“Shit! Sorry.” Her face reddened as she paused. Cullen grinned, his smirk still spread widely across his face. He knew what he was doing, Gwyn realized. She glanced over at Vivienne once more. If she noticed anything, she wasn’t showing it.  Gwyn met Cullen’s gaze once more, the smug grin on his face looking rather permanent now. “Stop that. I’ve been doing it to Dorian all evening. It’s not you. I’m awful.” A small smile crept on her lips as she watched Varric take a drink out of the corner of her eye.  “How many drinks does Varric have for me stepping on Dorian’s toes?” Cullen paused, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

“You mean, you—”

“I’m the one who told Sera to make the bet,” she chuckled. “If I have to complete lessons with Vivienne, at least someone should have a little fun.”

“So…you stepping on Dorian?”

“Oh, no. I really am terrible at dancing. I wouldn’t have made the suggestion otherwise.” She was grinning until she stepped on his boot once more. “Sorry. Casualty of war, I guess.” On the other side of the room, Sera was howling with laughter as Varric took another drink. Gwyn grew quiet, her eyes glancing down at their shoes as they continued to move. Finally, she glanced up for a moment. “I’m sorry you got roped into this,” she sighed. She chewed her lip nervously until Cullen squeezed her hand in reassurance. He’d wanted to do more, but he could feel Vivienne’s eyes following them around the room. Gwyn continued to watch her feet, purposely avoiding any further chances of trodding on Cullen’s boot once more.

 It wasn’t until Cullen watched Vivienne turn her back to scold the laughing group that he saw an opening. This was his chance. He leaned forward, a smile playing on his lips as Gwyn raised an eyebrow. The fading sunlight from the window cast orange hues on her loose ponytail, the light casting their silhouette on the floor beside them.

“What are you playing at, Commander,” she hissed playfully as he leaned in closer. Her heart pounded in her chest as he let go of her hand and his calloused thumb slowly traced over the span of her jawline.

“Something wrong?” He teased, cupping her face in one of his hands. A moment of boldness that surprised even him. At the beginning, they had discussed keeping things quiet. Gwyn had already been hearing rumors that she had more interest in bedding her superiors than stopping Corypheus. Gwyn refused to explain who she had heard the rumor from, but it became clear their moments would have to remain private. Yet, now? It felt wrong to let this moment slip. Every day that Gwyn came to his office to say her goodbyes for another mission, it wasn’t lost on either of them that it could very well be the last. Gwyn was a fighter; it wasn’t that he thought she wouldn’t last. It was that in his life, he had become well aware of unpredictable accidents. Haven was proof of that alone. She was so cold then, practically lifeless in his arms when he carried her back to camp. Now, all he wanted to do was cling to more moments with her.

Gwyn glanced over at Vivienne, who was still scolding the others.

“Cullen…I-” Her body tensed in surprised when his mouth covered hers. It was a tender kiss; his lips were soft and warm against hers. He could feel her body slowly relax under his fingertips. His other hand resting on her face moved behind neck, gently entangling his fingers in her hair. As she felt his tongue on her lips, she tentatively invited him in. As the tip of his tongue met hers and the kiss deepened, Cullen felt Gwyn smile in response. Her fingers ran through Cullen’s hair until she was giggling—breaking the kiss much too soon for his taste. She rested her forehead against his, the blue of her eyes looking up at him.

“That was…unexpected,” she grinned, her nose suddenly brushing against his. His hand moved to her jawline once more.

“I…” He wanted to tell her something more, wanted to put into words the pounding of his heart that was he was feeling any time she was in the room. Suddenly she was pulling away, her eyes darting to the floor as she nervously messaged her arm.

“What happened? It seemed like you were getting on so well!” Vivienne called out, disappointed. Cullen’s ears reddened in response as the woman approached them.

“Cullen just needed a break. I stepped on his foot one too many times, you know,” Gwyn stammered, fidgeting with her hands. Behind Vivienne, Sera was eyeing her with a raised brow and a smirk. _She knows._ Vivienne eyed Cullen curiously, watching as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“I think Gwy-the Inquisitor is shaping up to be a fine student of yours, Vivienne.”

“Trodding on the feet of only the very best, I’m sure,” Dorian piped up, winking. Gwyn laughed nervously before glancing at her feet again.

“Inquisitor, would you like to accompany me to the dining hall? I fear if we don’t beat Bull and the Chargers to the table, we’ll be missing out the latest catch of the hunt.” He winked in her direction, causing her to grin.

“Absolutely, Commander.” The two moved quickly out of the room together as Josephine entered. No one saw the wide grins on their faces as their fingers interlocked with the slamming of the door behind them. Vivienne crossed her arms, her lips twisting into a smirk.

“Those two aren’t fooling anyone,” she murmured.

“For once, I agree with you, Vivi,” Sera nodded, pushing herself off the table. Vivienne opened her mouth to argue only to shake her head.

“Did I miss something?” Josephine asked, glancing up from her work. Varric snorted with laughter as he and Dorian walked out the door.

“How much you want to bet they’re not even in the dining hall?” Varric asked.

“Oh, he’s eating something,” Sera snorted.  Dorian face twisted in disgust.

“I need a drink,” he sighed. Finally, he let out a short breath. “Fine. Ten sovereigns. You’re on.”

There was no sweeter satisfaction felt when the three arrived at the doors of the dining hall to find the Commander and the Inquisitor were nowhere to be seen. Varric smirked with delight as he and Sera held out their hands.

“You’re both disgusting,” Dorian sighed, pulling the coin from his pocket.

“You know what’s really disgusting?” Sera chortled, leaning in close. Dorian shook his head.

“I think I could use that drink right about now.” Sera’s laughter could be heard ringing in every corner of the dining hall.

“What’s her problem?” Iron Bull shouted as Dorian sat next to him.

“DON’T. ASK.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know I haven't uploaded anything on here in awhile. I have a few short pieces I've posted on tumblr but since this one was a bit longer, I thought it might be fun to post it. I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!  
> -Allison


End file.
